ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chi-Lective
The Chi-Lective is a musical group formed by twins Booker and Nia Baxter-Carter with their friend, Tess O'Malley, in hopes of entering, and ultimately winning, the $25,000 grand prize for the Radio Eclipse Live Contest. They enlist their best friend, Levi Grayson, to direct their first music video, "Smoky Flow." The group's journey to fame and fortune is the driving plotline of the first third of Season 3. History Season 3 Smoky Flow Booker, Nia, and Tess decide to enter the Radio Eclipse Live Contest to find the best new musical group in the country and win the $25,000 prize. They all meet in Tess' home to make plans. As a group, they decide that Tess will contribute the beats, Nia her singing skills, and Booker provides the "swag." Jokingly, Tess questions why Levi is there. and he reminds everyone that he has agreed to direct their music videos for free. Nia wonders if they are proceeding too quickly, as their group doesn't have a name yet. Booker disagrees, stating they are "Booker and the Book-ettes." Nia laughs, at what she thought had been a joke suggestion, but upon realizing that her brother was serious, both girls veto the idea. Nia opines that many contemporary groups are more like collectives of talented people. Tess, seizing the concept, suggest they combine their hometown, Chicago, with the word collective, and form The Chi-Lective. The Baxter twins readily agree. Booker then gets a vision of Nia dancing happily in a smoky place. After Booker relates what he saw, Tess is inspired to begin writing "Smoky Flow ." They agree to shoot the video in the O'Malley apartment, as Tess reluctantly tells her friends that her parents have been working longer hours, leaving her on her own a lot more than usual. The next day, after a smoke machine has been procured, and the song finished, Levi shoots a rehearsal run-through, but the individual members of the group are too preoccupied with themselves, and appear awkward and disjointed. Levi cuts the actions and tells them how horrible they were. Raven then knocks on the door to call the kids for dinner and is fooled when Tess mimics her mother's voice. After dinner, the kids make a much better performance. However, Tess has left a pizza in the oven triggering a real smoke alarm, leading Raven to go across the hall and discover the kids have no adult supervision. Raven and Tess have a private conversation, as Raven assures Tess she is part of the Baxter family. Later, Levi and The Chi-Lective show Raven and Chelsea the full "Smoky Flow" video, and both are extremely impressed. Diss Track "Smoky Flow," has reached 100,000 views on MeTube and the members of The Chi-Lective are excited. The girls read the comments and are flattered by them. Booker reads that he is fine, and chooses to interpret the word in the most complimentary way possible. Levi then arrives, revealing that a rival group from school, The 3 Go's have made a diss track, which specifically targets Booker. After viewing "Jokey Flow," and the parting shot of "Bunk Bed Booker," the others are forced to agree. At school, Booker learns that the meme of "Bunk Bed Booker" has spread through the school. Nia tells her brother to calm down, and Tess points out that she should be the angry one as The 3 Go's lifted her music. As the members of The 3 Go's, Quatro, his twin brother, Pump-Fake, and the youngest, Lil Lo-Lo, enter the hallway, Booker demands to know why they are targeting him, and Quatro claims it stems from a Dodgeball game from the previous week, in which Booker eliminated him from the game. The next day, with the help of Levi, Booker releases his own diss track, "Booker Strikes Back." Soon "More Like The 3NOs." becomes a spreading meme at school. Nia confronts her brother, warning him that while she doesn't want Chi-Lective business "on the street" they will discuss the matter at home. Booker scoffs, noting that they have a hundred more subscribers because of his video. At home, after a student-parent conference with Principal Kwan, in which Booker and The 3 Go's were given lunchtime detention, Nia tells Booker to take the video off The Chi-Lective web page. Stung that no one seems concerned about his feelings, Booker announces that he is leaving the group and going solo. The next evening, Booker sends an e-mail blast that "Troof on the Roof," with The Chi-Lective and The 3 Go's, will occur on top of 352 Hauser Avenue. After the crowd gathers, Booker allows The 3 Go's to go first. But on his turn, Booker offers a conciliatory tone to his rhymes, first to Quatro, then Raven, and finally Nia. Soon The Chi-Lective reunites, and any strife with The 3 Go's forgotten. Later, Levi debuts his "Troof on the Roof," video to the family. Disorder in the Court The members of the group are disappointed that view total of their "Smoky Flow" music video has leveled off, and worry that factor may hamper their chances to advance in the Radio Eclipse Live contest. Tess suggests they need to increase their notoriety by playing live somewhere. Booker gets a vision of The Chi-Lective performing before a screaming crowd. He tells the girls what he experienced, and they realize The Chi-Lective needs a play list of more than three songs. Later, as the trio exit Tess' home the overhear a pair of neighboring tenants, apparently a mother and her teenage daughter, whom Booker recognizes as appearing in his latest vision. Carrying bags of party supplies, the two are discussing finding a musical act for an upcoming birthday party. As they pass the Baxter's apartment door, the girl, who seems to be about their age, identifies the Baxter twins and Tess as the Chi-Lective, having seen their video. She asks them to play the event. The group are interested, and ask about terms for the engagement. The mother openly states that it doesn't pay anything, but promises there will be cake. Eager for the exposure, and with Tess' love of sweets, that enticement proves to be adequate inducement to accept the offer. The girl states she will send them the details shorty. As the duo head home to their apartment, The Chi-Lective are elated to have their first gig. They spend the time before the party writing new music, but their enthusiasm for their initial booking is tempered by their sympathy for the plight of their best friend, Levi, as he struggles with the tumultuous return of his father, Garrett Grayson into his life. On the day of the party, the members of The Chi-Lective gather their gear on the rooftop of 352 Hauser Avenue, dressed in the same costumes they wore in their music video. As they admire the decorations of Dylan's birthday party, the girl that hired them appears, and says to finish getting ready, because the guests were soon arriving, since they just awoke from their nap time. Shocked, the group learns that the party is not for her, Dylan is her five, or rather six, she corrects herself, year old younger brother. The teenage girl, (whose name they would ultimately learn was Camille Henry) then sits down next to the birthday boy to watch the show. Sticking with their original plan, they open with "Smoky Flow," but the audience is too young to appreciate the group's modern appeal. The crowd of youngsters loudly scream their disapproval. Camille steps up to the stage and berates, the trio, pointing out that they are at fault for the mob of screaming unhappy youngsters, which Booker realizes was his vision. She advises the group to fix the situation or she, as a verified influencer, would see to it that they never get another gig. As a parting shot, Camille declares that they won't even get any cake, much to Tess' displeasure.. The Chi-Lective, then recite the primairy rule of performing: "Know your audience," Taking up a new tact, they begin an interactive Rap version of "The Muffin Man," nursery rhyme. It is an instant hit with the younger crowd as they eagerly join in.. Playing similarly adjusted simple childish fare, the group manage to save Dylan's party. However, it remains unknown if Camille ever relented on her unjust decision of denying The Chi-Lective their rightful share of birthday cake. School House Trap One morning Tess bursts into the Baxter apartment without knocking, much to Raven's annoyance, with exciting news; The Chi-Lective have been accepted into the next level of the Radio Eclipse Live Contest. The group has to submit a new music video for consideration to advance to the final round of the competition that will be held in Los Angeles. The kids immediately sit down and begin brainstorming possible ideas, until Raven reminds them that they have to go to school. At school, Booker admits to the girls that he got a 'D' on his History test, and he needs Nia to forge their mother's name on it, in order to qualify for a make up test, and stay in the group. When the pair assure Booker that they wouldn't throw him out of the band over a bad grade, Booker reveals that he had a vision that Raven would take him out when she discovers the test. However, despite Booker's pleas, Nia refuses to take part in his scheme. After school, Tess tells the twins that the Radio Eclipse Live have announced an additional prize to the original $25,000, a recording contract. That inducement, plus the sight of Booker and Tess both begging on their knees, compel Nia to give in, and finally forge their mother's signature on the test. During their rooftop writing session, sometime later, Nia is still feeling guilty. Abruptly, Levi sprints across the roof screaming a warning that Raven knows, swiftly followed by a furious Raven, herself, appearing and telling the kids to go downstairs. In their apartment, Raven shows the twins Booker's test, and demands to know who forged her name. Nia quickly confesses, citing that she thought The Chi-Lective needed Booker to reach the Radio Eclipse finals. This infuriates Raven, and she pulls the twins from the group as punishment. The twins try to reason with her, stating that she is not supporting their dreams, but Raven remains adamant, The Chi-Lective are finished. Meanwhile, Chelsea encounters a depressed Tess on the step. She subtly helps Tess to formulate a plan to convince Raven to allow The Chi-Lective to continue. Tess begins her pitch by pointedly knocking on the door, which Raven notices, and instantly realizes that Tess wants something, and denies it. However, Chelsea stands up for Tess, and Raven agrees to listen. Tess argues that punishing the twins also punishes her, as she also put a lot of work into The Chi-Lective. She points out that Booker has no problems remembering lyrics, and states that she and Nia can utilize their song writing to help Booker study for his test. Raven sees the merit of the idea, and allows them to try Tess' plan, but if Booker does not pass the test, the band is over. The group writes their next song around the first ten amendments to the U.S. Constitution, colloquially known as "The Bill of Rights." Levi immediately begins outlining his concept of "Hip-Hop History." They film the music video of "The Bill of Rights," on the rooftop, and Raven gives them permission to enter the video as soon as Levi finishes editing it. Some days later, Booker arrives home, proudly showing his 'B+' (or "Booker +") he received on his make up test. Tess then enters then exits to knock on the door properly. Tess shares the exciting news that The Chi-Lective have been officially invited to LA to participate in the Radio Eclipse Live Contest Finals. Cali Dreams Appearances # Smoky Flow # Diss Track # Disorder in the Court # School House Trap # Cali Dreams # Girls Just Wanna Have Phones (mentioned) # Friday Night Tights (mentioned) # Crewed Up (mentioned) Songs #[[Smoky Flow (song)|''"Smoky Flow"]] #"Booker Strikes Back" (later removed) #"Troof on the Roof" (with The 3 Go's) #"''The Muffin Man" (interactive Rap version) #''"No Filter " #"The Bill of Rights''" #"Chi-Town Anthem" Trivia *Booker wanted the name of the group to be "Booker and the Book-ettes." *Within the group, Tess provides the beats, Nia the singing skills, and Booker the "swag." *Their name is a hybrid of their hometown, "Chicago," and the word "collective," devised by Tess. *Booker briefly left the group in Diss Track. *They get their first "gig," Dylan Henry's Sixth Birthday Party, in Disorder in the Court. *Booker wrote a song for Danni called, "No Filter" in Girls Just Wanna Have Phones. *Raven temporarily withdrew Nia and Booker from the group, until Booker passed his History make up test, in School House Trap. *The Chi-Lective advanced to the finals of Radio Eclipse Live Contest after entering their "The Bill of Rights"'' ''music video. *In Cali Dreams, they face off against N'Charmony and Take This, in the Radio Eclipse Live Contest Finals. *Their original name was "The Collective," but was changed mid-season by the producing team. Gallery Videos Smoky Flow -- By The Chi-Lective Troof on the Roof The Chi-Lectve with The 3 Gos No Filter Music Video By Booker Baxter-Carter Chi-Town Anthem By The Chi-Lective Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Groups Category:George Washington Carver Students Category:352 Hauser Avenue Tenants Category:The Chi-Lective